The Enemy Within
by Annie Coomes
Summary: The Doctor is haunted by Rose, will he ever find peace? Set post Doomsday, please R & R


Written after crying insanly large amounts after Doomsday.

Summary: The Doctor is haunted by Rose, will he ever find peace? Set post Doomsday

Minor Spoilors for Doomsday

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own Doctor Who.

Rating: T

* * *

The Enemy Within

'Doctor! Doctor!' Rose screamed, her voice seemed to hit the Doctor like a whip but at the same time it was strangely angelic.

'I'm coming' he promised as he reached his hand out to her – only it collided with the pristine, clinically white wall that stood in front of him. The Doctor pressed his face to the wall – his tears smearing on the paintwork staining the fresh paint – maybe Snowdrop white – the fumes of the paint attacked his mouth and face. He pulled his hands back away from the wall – they were smeared with fresh white paint – yet mixing with the white droplets were tiny splatters of crimson. He knew the paint colour, he could see it packed in tins and tins all lined up each with a welcoming smile and the word _Rose_ written on the side. The Doctor watched the droplets of rose mix with the snowdrop white to create an entirely new colour – a fresh pink, the colour of skin. The Doctor stepped back away from the wall, one tiny word jumping out at him

_'Rose'_

It was minuscule – the further he ran backwards the larger the word became as it jumped out at him

_'Rose'_

The letters were impossibly huge, the violent red dripping down the words bleeding out the image. The Doctor stared down at his hands – the white paint had turned to the blood that stained the walls – it was everywhere. He tried to wipe it on his suit but the blood just kept flowing, steady and warm sticking to his fingers. The Doctor turned to run but he was trapped against a wall – the words began to float away from the wall, their droplets splattering over the floor. Rose was coming to get him; the words were closing in on him – he couldn't close his eye to hide because his mind was filled with images of Rose floating by, blood pouring out her eyes, her ears, her nose – it spurted out of her mouth as it opened on the same phrase over and over again

'Help me – please help me!'

He opened his eyes to see the words above him, their red substance – their very existence bleeding down onto him – like a lost deer caught in a rain storm. The Doctor turned his face up to the word that haunted him and screamed as her blood droplets soaked him.

The Doctors scream echoed around the Tardis, he'd had the dream again – the one that had been haunting him whilst he looked for Rose. He was sweating profoundly and his shirt stuck to his chest, his hair was plastered to his forehead and his eyes manically glanced around the room bulging to such an excess they should have fallen out. He knew he was shaking as he tried to stand, he clutched onto a near by cabinet as he heard her voice

'Doctor?' she called to him. His Rose called to him and he had to find her before it was too late. The voice haunted him and taunted him – the closer he became the further it was

'Hold on! I'm coming' he promised to Rose. He ran through the ship exploring every room and every corner – he needed to find the calling voice.

'Doctor?' I'm in here! Help me please!' Rose called out, her voice sounding so small and frightened. The Doctor threw himself through the doorway of the wardrobe to see her standing there. She still wore her turquoise jumper and her blonde hair settled on her shoulders. She held her arms out to hum

'Help me? Please?' she begged. He held out his arms and staggered forwards, he was so close – he could almost touch her

'I've got you' he promised her as he reached out his hand – in a moment she had changed, blood filled the vacant eye sockets crying crimson tears. She backed away from him

'I trusted you with my life – look what you've done to me!' she accused. The Doctor backed away into a corner falling to the floor.

'You betrayed me!' the spectre taunted before disappearing in a burst of crimson. The Doctor lent his head back against the wall slowly rocking as his tears began to fall, he reached his hand out and found Roses' jacket, he held it to his cheek and cried softly into it.

'I'm so sorry' he whispered – a haunted broken man. He wasn't same in his dreams, nor was he safe in his reality – he knew that wherever he would go, Rose Tyler would always haunt him.

* * *

Hope that wasn't too depressing.

Review please?


End file.
